Who says it's over?
by Karen1111
Summary: Rusty is fed up of his big brother and older sister being miserable without each other, so he decides to do something about it, but will Cappie and Casey appreciate his efforts?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed pulling into my parent's driveway. It was the Christmas holiday and I was thankful to get away from GW, although I would never admit to anyone, I hated it there. Well hate's a pretty strong word, but I just didn't feel as much at home than I did at CRU. I missed my life there, even if it got messed up at times, for the most part I was happy there. I met so many important people in my life there. I even met me there. Wait that sounds odd, I meant that I changed there became the person I am now. That is where I made a relationship with my brother, where I met my best friend and had my most important relationships. Or at least the one's that seem the biggest and most important now. I was pulled from my thoughts as someone opened my car door.

"Case, are you coming in?" My Dad asked me looking at me oddly. Well I guess I had just spent five minutes sitting in a car staring into space but still...

"Yeah, I'll just get my suitcase out of the back." I smiled back taking off my seat belt. I quickly got my suitcase out, and then Dad wheeled it into the house.

"So is Rus here?" I asked, I knew he was flying in today I just had no idea when.

"No, your mother is away to pick him up just now." Dad answered. "He's bringing a friend with him."

I ran through his friends in my mind, to see what ones would be willing to come here, but could only come up with "Dale?"

"He didn't say." Dad shook his head. "All he mentioned was that the person had nothing else to do, and he didn't want them to spend Christmas alone."

I nodded and we lapsed into awkward silence, just like we normally did. At least there was nothing he could lecture me on at the moment.

"How is law school going? Are you enjoying it?" he asked.

"It's incredible, so much fun, learning a lot!" I replied, then paused remembering that Rusty said I used to describe church with those words, so I just smiled at him hoping he wouldn't notice. "I'll just go put my suitcase away."

I grabbed it, and all but ran out of the room before he could say anything else. I opened my bedroom door and walked in. I took in my walls, which were covered in pictures of my time at CRU, almost every monumental thing that happened there was on the walls. All except one. There were pictures of everyone on my walls, even some with Rebecca and Frannie, yet not a single one of them had Cappie in them. I just wasn't ready to see the pictures of him over summer, which was the last time I was here. If I was telling the truth I still wasn't all that sure that I was ready right now.

I heard a noise from downstairs and ran down.

"Rusty! Your favourite sister's here..." I sang as I walked down the stairs and then paused. "Ru... Rusty can I talk to you in the kitchen. Like, now."

"Casey aren't you going to say hi to our guest," Mother asked me in her disapproving tone. But I didn't care, the only thought in my head at that moment was to kill my brother.

* * *

"Sure." I smiled back. "Right after I talk to Rusty." I then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen, only focusing on what was in front of me, and not the person behind me with blue eyes which are all too easy to get lost in.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I screamed at Rusty who was sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Well..."

"I mean have you gone insane?"

"I ju..."

"Rusty seriously, you're the one that's meant to have a brain, how the hell was this a good idea!" I screamed now pacing the kitchen floor.

"Casey, he had nowhere else to go." Rusty said.

"Russell Allen I will have you know that I know Cappie could have made other plans if he needed to. So why on earth did you think it was a good idea to invite him? And why did he even come when he knew I would be here and it would be awk..." I paused when I seen his sheepish face "Oh, My, God. He didn't know. Rusty what did you do?"

He opened his mouth to speak when Mum called for us. "Have to go." he said and ran out.

I took a deep breath in trying to prepare myself and walked into the living room. We all stood in silence for a while, my parents blissfully unaware of the awkwardness.

"Casey, it is rude not to say hi to a guest." Mum said.

"Right, course." I smiled. "Hi, Cap... pie." I added the last bit a bit late, I normally wouldn't but it was just so awkward, and didn't feel right to just call him "Cap".

"Casey." he replied simply nodding his head at me. I was slightly stung at his cold greeting, I knew that he wasn't going to be happy to see me, but I was at least hoping for more than cold.

"Is there anything you three want to do while we get dinner ready?" Mum asked, after five minutes of silence.

"No!" I replied quickly and rather loudly, and got suspicious looks from my parents. "I mean, I probably should probably unpack." I know I was stumbling but I couldn't seem to stop it.

"Boys?" Dad asked.

"We should probably unpack too." Rusty said. "We'll just go to our rooms."

And that's when it hit me. "You sharing your room?" I said looking at Rusty.

"Nope. Cappie's staying in the spare room" he replied smiling. And that's the answer I was dreading. The spare room was the one right next to mine. "You're dead." I mouthed at Rusty. I followed him up the stairs as Cappie followed a few steps behind us.

"OK so let me give you the tour." Rusty chirped "This is my parents room, the bathroom, my room, Casey's room and your room."

At this piece of information Cappie's face fell slightly.

"Spitter, maybe that's not the best idea." Cappie said, the first full sentence I had heard him say.

"But it's the only spare room in the house." Rusty replied pretending to be confused, but I knew him too well to buy his act. I shook my head at him, I had no idea what he was thinking or where he was going with this, I only knew that I wanted it too stop.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." Cappie whispered. "Maybe I should just go and..."

I sighed then. "Rus, can I talk to Cappie for a moment?"

"Yeah." he smiled. "I'll just start unpacking."

Once his door was closed I turned to face Cappie, who was doing an amazing act of looking at anything and everything apart from me.

"Listen I know this won't really work. But you leaving would just make my parents think they done something wrong, and the inquisition that would come with it would be awful. So I suggest this. I'll just spend all of the days catching up with all my old friends. Which is what I normally do, so that won't seem weird. So all we would be doing is sleeping in the same place." I said then noticed him looking at me oddly. Momentarily distracted by the fact that this was the first time he had looked at me since _that day _it took me longer than normal to realise what I said. "Same house. We would only be sleeping in the same house."

"It's your family" he said averting his gaze again.

"Exactly so they would find it strange if I all of a sudden become all buddy, buddy with them. Yes, we are closer than we used to be, but Rome wasn't built in a day right?" I tried to laugh.

"Fine." he sighed eventually. "Only if you're sure."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Maybe we could even work towards being friends." I tried.

He stopped for a moment, almost seeming frozen in time. Just before I got seriously worried he spoke. "I can't Case." His voice was so low I had to struggle to hear it, but I did.

"You're friends with Rebecca! And you used to date her." I replied suddenly becoming mad that he would be friends with anyone else he dated, apart from me. Yes we may not have talked since that night, but we were friends before, I don't see why we couldn't go back to that.

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is!" I screamed back.

"It's not." he muttered before going into the room, leaving me alone in the corridor, only with my thoughts and uneven breath for company. Maybe I couldn't do this after all. And just what is my brother up to? Well I guess I should start unpacking now, something tells me this isn't going to be one of my better holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the kitchen with Cappie and everything was civil. But it still hurt me, even after we broke up the first time, he was still friendly towards me, but not now.

"Cap, I'm sorry." I sighed looking up to meet his eyes, his eyes which always made me feel like the world could melt away at any moment and the only two people left were him and me.

"What for?" he asked confused.

"Us." I replied.

"Your sorry about us?" he asked sounding offended and that's when I realised what I said, or at least how it must have sounded out loud.

"No! I didn't mean... I meant that I'm sorry about how we ended."

"Me too." he whispered.

"Do you think we could maybe try again?"

In lieu of an answer he just kissed me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was almost too good to be true. I mean he wasn't even talking to me yesterday.

"Case. Case. Case. CASEY." he began shouting my name and I had no idea why, so I just looked up at him confused, especially as his voice began to sound more feminine as time went on.

* * *

I woke up to find my mother next to me shaking me awake and saying my name. I lifted my right hand up to push some hair out of my face, while using my left arm to push myself up.

"What is it Mum?" I asked my voice still in that mumbley just woke up thing. I wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully pick up where the last dream ended. If I couldn't even talk properly to real life Cappie, was it really so much to ask that I could pretend everything was fine in dreamland?

"We're going out to the cinema. Do you want to come?"

"We?" I asked wanting to clarify exactly who was going before I supplied my answer.

"Everyone, me, your father, Rusty and Cappie." she informed me.

"Oh." I replied. "I would love to, but I said I would go shopping with Katie."

"I thought the Smith's were out of town? They went to Katie's Grandmother's did they not?"

Oh, see this is why I really should check with my friends, before lying. "Did I say Katie? I meant to say Amy."

"OK then, are you joining us for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'll be down in a couple of minutes, I'll just put on some clothes first."

She just nodded and walked downstairs. I opened my closet door and took a look in the mirror that was attached to the back of it. My hair was reasonably OK, so I would just leave it like that until everyone else left. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a light pink vest top. I got out a small white shrug to put on top of it and ran down the stairs, with mother reminding me not to run.

"I know." I said as I walked into the kitchen, belatedly realising that everyone was in the kitchen sitting around the table. We did have a dining room, but we only really used that for big dinners, you know like Christmas, birthdays, those kind of things.

"So what film are you going to see?" I asked them pouring out a bowl of cereal.

"Aren't you coming?" Rusty asked, with what I think was a hint of disappointment.

"No. I'm going out with Amy." I replied. Why is he acting so odd? And I mean even past his normal level of oddness. Is that a word? Well I don't care if it is or isn't the fact still remains, Rusty has to be up to something. Which just isn't normal for him.

"Case, can you get us some things from the supermarket while you're out?" Dad asked. I nodded my head, as he handed me a list. "Thank you. I'm going to get my wallet."

"I'll go find the car keys, boys are you ready?" Mum asked.

"I have to get my jacket." Rusty said and ran out.

"Is he acting odd to you." I asked turning around and looking at Cappie.

"It's Spitter." he shrugged.

"So looking forward to the film?" I asked, he just sat there staring into his cup. He seemed so... not like Cappie. He wasn't full of life, joking, making horribly cheesy innuendos but more than that his normal happy demeanour didn't seem to be there.

"I'm not even sure what we're going to see." he said.

"Knowing the Cartwright's it's bound to be somehow related to something educational." I rolled my eyes at my own memories, rather than something he would understand.

"Fun." he replied dryly.

"Well... I'm just gonna... Yeah... So... Bye." I stuttered and pointed out of the room before leaving quickly. I walked upstairs and was about to open my door when I paused and turned and chapped on Rusty's door.

"Come in." he said. I opened the door and shut it, leaning against it just looking at my brother. "Did you want something Case?"

"Yeah." I replied not moving. "What exactly is it you're up to?"

"I have no idea what you mean." he said with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Really?" I said drawing the word out "Then why is Cap here?"

"I already told you. It was beca..."

He was cut off by the ringing of his phone, I looked at it then back at him. "You are aware that it is customary to answer a phone when it's ringing?" I laughed, then noticed he looked nervous. I lunged for it and he did as well but my hand reached it before his.

"Ashleigh?" I asked confused "As in my best friend Ashleigh?"

"We you know talk." he said rushed. The phone stopped ringing, and I looked at him.

"Why is she ringing you?" I asked. "Because she hasn't even called me today. And I'm her best friend, so why is she phoning you?"

His phone beeped then showing a message seeing it was from Ashleigh I flicked it open. "Did Beaver tell you the new plan?" I read out. "Why is Ash talking to Beaver? Why are you talking to Ash? And... Oh! My! God! Does this have anything at all to do with why Cap's here."

He just looked towards the floor and I done this odd thing somewhere between scoffing and laughing. I wasn't sure what to feel so I went with the predominant emotion in that moment, which was anger.

"Are we seriously no more than pawns? Are we meant to be that predictable? I mean... I can't believe you. I can't believe any of you. How could you do that to us?"

"We were trying to help you two. You're both miserable, and neither of you will accept that the last time either of you were happy was with each other."

The hope written clearly in his face made me sigh. I wanted to be angry with him, scream that it wasn't true, that it was all in his head. But I couldn't, I guess somewhere deep down, maybe not even that deep, I knew all of that. So instead of shouting I just shook my head.

"It's never going to work. I need something more that what he can give right now. I want to move forward together. You know I actually started to see us being together, like at the end of everything. And it seemed right, you know him being in the fantasy. But... He just wants to stay were he is just now. And I didn't mind that, all I wanted was something to show me that he could see that same future too. All except I messed it all up, like normal."

"Case, I'm so sor..." Rusty started before Mum called him down, shouting about missing the film.

"You should.. you should go." I said. He nodded and walked out of his room. Once he was out of my sight the first tears started to fall. After I heard the door slam shut downstairs the flood I was holding back fell, I somehow had got back to my room, and slid down the door towards the floor. I lost track of how long I had stayed there. I hadn't let myself cry as much as I probably should have. I tried to pretend I was OK, and after a while I deluded myself into thinking I was fine. I shook my head eventually, I got out my stool and climbed up onto it so I could reach the top of my closet. I took down the box I hid up there that documented my time with Cappie. Pictures, random mementos that made me think of our time together. After hearing Rusty say what he did, the band aid was already slightly ripped off, might as well pull it all the way off right?


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my bed surrounded by scrunched up tissues, pictures, movie tickets, a notebook I had started that held details of all of our dates, I even had one of his old jackets. I picked it up and put it over my shoulder's remembering the night I got it.

* * *

"_I had such a good time." I informed him as we walked from the cinema to my dorm. "I still can't believe you actually went to see a chick flick." _

"_Well that's just how much I love you." he told me, pausing before spinning around and putting his arms around my waist. _

"_And I guess I should you you that I love you." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck. Smiling he leaned down and just as his lips touched mine, there was a sudden thunderclap before it started to rain. I sprung back from him and screamed. _

"_Case? Are you OK?" he asked. _

"_I don't have a jacket, and... and..." I started before he cut me off. _

"_Here." he said putting his jacket around me._

"_Cap, I can't then you'll get wet." I said trying to give him it back. _

"_No, you keep it." _

"_But I can't walk fast in these shoes, especially not in the rain." I replied. "You'll get soaking wet." _

"_Well I can think of a way to make it go faster." he smiled. _

"_And how are you going to tha.. Arg." I ended up screaming at the end as he picked me up and began to run to my dorm with me shrieking all the way. I was still laughing as he put me down outside the dorms front door. I smiled up at him. _

"_Well I think that's a date to remember." I said._

"_Yep, the day I swept you off your feet." he said putting on a smug place. I lightly smacked him on the chest still laughing. _

"_Well as much as it pains me to leave my beautiful little lady, I must get going. Goodnight." he said before kissing me once more and walking away. As I entered my dorm, and went to tell Ashleigh all about my date, I realised something. I think I love Cappie. _

* * *

I took it off quickly flinging the garment across my room. I put my face in my hands as the tears fell down my face, this was harder than I thought. This time I wasn't getting over just one relationship. I was saying goodbye to so much more. One of my best friends, the person who was always there when I needed them, the person I shared so many firsts with and as much as I didn't want to admit it the person who still held my heart and had done so ever since that moment in freshman year.

I sighed, and pushed some of the tissues out of the way so that I could see my purse, I grabbed at it and hit number two on my speed dial. I listened to the ringing and then smiled slightly as I heard the person on the other end.

"Case!" Ashleigh sang and I could practically picture her smiling on the other side. "How are you?"

"Not so good Ash." I replied.

"Case, what is it?"

"I found out about yours, Rusty's, Beav's and who knows who else's plan."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ash, it's fine. I'm not mad."

"Then why call? Not that I'm not glad you did, but you sound upset."

"Ash, the plan's useless."

"Case, you and him bel..."

"Don't finish that!" I all but shouted at her. "I can't handle the end of that statement. You know I think I finally figured it out. I mean Cap was always there in my relationships, when I was with Evan and Max, there was times that my mind would drift back to how it was with Cappie. And then we got back together, and it was great while it lasted. But Ash, I never got over him, I could never not have in my life, and when he wasn't there I was miserable. But I need to get over him, he doesn't want me anymore."

"Case..."

"No, it's fine." I lied as the tears came back. "I can't blame it, I only seem to cause him misery and it's not fair. I can't do that to him anymore. If I really love him, I need to do what's best for him. And what's best for him seems to be anything but me. And I refuse to be his barrier from happiness anymore."

"Case, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"It is." I told her. "I have to go, I have things to do."

I flipped my phone shut and lifted up the box, as well as another empty one from under my bed. I split up the context of the things on my bed into two categories, things that used to be Cappie's and little memories. I put the one with the small things into a box, and placed it at the back of my wardrobe. While I was letting him go this time, I couldn't get rid of everything. I heard my family come in, and I heard Cappie and Rusty walk into their rooms. Taking in a deep breath to help myself stay calm and collected, or at least keep up the pretence, I lifted the box with things that used to belong to him and walked to his door. Better now than never, and I knew it would be never if I didn't do it now. Balancing the box awkwardly on one knee I used my hand to knock on his door.

I seen it open and his face contort with confusion. "Case?"

"Hey." I smiled.

"What is it?"

"I just came to give this to you." I replied lifting the box up.

"And what is in the box?"

"Just stuff." I said handing it over.

"Case this is my stuff." he said opening it and examining some of the contents. "Case, you can keep this stuff. I've been thinking and..."

"I know what you're going to say. And I know, this is me trying to keep out of your life, this is me trying to just let it go like you said."

"No, Case. I want... I think you were right. We could try the friend thing." he replied setting the box down and training his eyes on mine. Seriously he chooses now to do a one eighty? Where was that yesterday before I came to this realisation.

Sadly, and before I could talk myself out of it I shook my head. "It won't work Cap."

"You said it worked before."

"But it didn't." I was nearly in tears again. "One of us always seemed to want the other one. And it's too much to put us through again. Cap, I will never forget you. You are far too important for that to ever happen. But this is the same old tale, except this one never got it's happily ever after. And I won't let us do it again."

"So what? We ignore each other for the holiday, and then that it's it. Just done." he asked harshly.

"Well that was the plan anyway." I replied. "Except I think we should change it a little."

"What do you mean?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"I think we should take the holiday to say goodbye to one another. Let it go with no regrets, so we don't look back in anger but happiness instead."

"Fine." he sighed as I walked out of his room. Then I realised something. I ran downstairs and seen my parent and told them that I had so much shopping that I forgot their shopping. So as they headed out (after lecturing me on irresponsibility of course) I walked back up the stairs and seen there was a note attached to my door. Well that's weird. It must be from Rust, as both my parents were downstairs, seriously the boy did know he lived in the twenty first century right? With telephones, texts, e-mails, IM's. Or had he forgot we also lived in the same house so he could have found me easily should he have tried. Pulling it off, I rolled my eyes and walked into my room sitting on my computer chair. But far from Rusty's tidy writing which I was expecting the note inside held Cappie's messy scroll.

Confused I began to read it:

_Casey, _

_Wow do I feel stupid writing a letter. But this was the only way I knew you would read it, if you didn't think it was from me. But you had to read this. I came back to tell you that I need you in my life, these past few months have been torture. And I was just too proud to admit it. But you were right about one thing, we shouldn't ignore each other this holiday, today proved how awkward that would be. But Case I'm not ready to say goodbye. Hell, I probably won't ever to say goodbye to you. Case, I made a stupid mistake of not fighting for you once before. But I'm not doing that again. This time Case, I won't let you just leave, this time I'm fighting for you. Scratch that, I'd be fighting for me too. I was, am, a mess without you, so I'd be fighting for me, along with you and us. _

_I'm not giving you a cheesy closing line as this has been too embarrassing already. _

_Cappie. _


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the letter in complete shock. He would fight for us? Well what exactly was that meant to mean? Especially as we had just agreed that we would use the holiday to say goodbye. But I wasn't exactly ready to say goodbye either, but it had to be better than this continuous cycle of one or both of us being hurt. I heard a soft chap on the door, and screamed a little. I shook my head and smoothed out my clothes to try and compose myself.

"Who is it?" I asked hating how shaky my voice was. I never liked showing nerves, that's when people could see you, and know you're weakness and maybe use it against you.

"It's Rusty." my little brother called back.

I let out a sigh of relief, hiding the letter quickly under my pillow I replied that he could come in. I sat crossed legged on the top of my bed watching as he came in.

"Hey." he smiled tentatively coming to sit on the bottom of my bed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked noticing that he was upset.

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier." he smiled again but it never reached his eyes.

"It's OK. Rusty, what's really wrong? Come on, I know I was a horribly sister in the past and never really bothered with you, and didn't admit you never existed to anyone at collage until I had to. But I like to think I got better, so let's not put that to waste. Tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"You were never horrible." he said staring at me. "But the thing is... Dana and I broke up."

"Rus, I'm so sorry." I said scooting up closer. "How are you dealing with it?"

"I'm OK."

"Rus, it's OK to admit you're upset. I mean it's normal. Look at me with my relationships, and you with Jen K and Jordan. I don't know who broke up with who, but it can be hard no matter what one it was and..."

"No Case, I seem to be OK. And that's what upsets me."

I paused then seeing the sincerity in his eyes, and losing my sympathy but gaining a lot of confusion. "I don't get it."

"I was upset at first when we broke up. She found out about me asking Cappie here and not her and then got really angry and said I didn't care enough. But it never seemed to last long."

"Rus, that might not be a bad thing. Maybe it just shows that you weren't meant to be." I replied.

"Do you think it ever will be meant to be? Maybe I'm just meant to end up alone." he replied in a depressed tone.

"Don't say that." I said desperately. It hurt me to see him sound so depressed and jaded. "You will find someone that will be your forever. You're young there's plenty of time to find the person you're meant to be with. And there will be other breakup's on the road to it, but that doesn't mean they're not important. Each relationship should be looked back on happily, and just because they end doesn't mean it wasn't love. Besides, it's the journey as well as the end point that's important. And believe me, I had to learn that the hard way."

"You really have no regrets about you're relationships?" Rusty asked.

I shook my head "I never said that. There are always going to be thing's you regret, that's life, but I wouldn't change any of them. I mean if it wasn't for them, I might not be were I am now."

"I suppose..." he replied hesitantly. Then seemed to remember something. "Did you talk with Cappie?"

I opened my mouth before closing it again. I was going to tell him the truth, but what if that only sparked their (due to the fact I had beyond no idea who exactly was involved) plan to be put into action again. And if they knew what Cappie wanted, well that would make it all the more easy for them. And I knew it would only be a matter of time before I cracked. But then again, Cappie was here, and Rus could just ask him. And with that look on his face, the one little kids get on the night before Christmas when their told they need to go to sleep because Santa will be here soon, I knew that he had to know what Cap had wanted to talk about.

I was thankfully saved from answering by a chap on the door. I looked up to see my Dad and Cappie. I trained my eyes on my father, trying to avoid the pair of eyes that was looking at me, almost daring me to just turn around and stop being a baby and hiding from the problem. And I was hiding, I just wasn't ready to face it yet. I mean I hadn't even got my head around it.

"Good you're both in here. Due to lack of time to cook dinner" I rolled my eyes at that, well that was subtle dad "You're mother and I were thinking we could treat you three to dinner."

"Sounds great." Rusty smiled.

"I can't let you pay for me, you're already doing so much for me." Cappie said.

"It's OK. Besides this way we can order two tables, one for me and Karen, and one for you kids. We don't normally do that, can't trust them not to kill each other. But you can be peacemaker."

As Dad finished his statement laughing, me and Rusty cringed and Cappie was kind of shuffling his feet against the floor.

"Fine." he sighed eventually. "But I will cook dinner tomorrow."

"You cook?" me and Rusty ask shocked.

"Well thanks for the faith guys." he smiled. And I almost beamed at the fact that it was the first time I had heard his happy tone since he had been here. But to not seem like and idiot I managed to reign the feeling in a little so that it was just a small smile I was showing.

"Case?" Dad asked.

"Well I guess if everyone else is going..." I said.

"We're leaving in half an hour, we're going to Florentina's, so it's kind of dressy, can you three be ready then?" he asked. At our three nods he left.

Rusty and Cappie walked back to their rooms, and I closed the door behind them. I opened my wardrobe again and analysed it's contents. I finally decided on a halter-neck dress. It was a knee-lengthy floaty dress that was white decorated with small subtle pink flowers and a diamanté band under the chest. I put it on, then slipped on a pair of silver high heel dandles, then walked to my mirror. Because I had put my hair into soft waves earlier it went with the outfit and tone of the restaurant that we were going to. I walked downstairs noticing that no-one else was there. I nearly laughed because normally I'm the one who's late.

"You look amazing." I heard someone say behind me and I knew it was before I even turned around. I had a retort in my head but it seemed to frazzle out as I seen him. He wasn't even wearing anything that formal, he had on a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with blue vertical stripes. But for some reason it seemed to have me rooted to the spot.

"I see I still leave you speechless." Cappie smirked.

"Shut up." I laughed hitting him in the chest.

"And she knows some words. Not let's work towards full sentences."

I just shook my head at him. "Nice to see you never change."

"You too."

I met at his eyes then, and was almost stuck to the floor. There was so much in them, so much feeling that it could almost knock me down. I seen him open his mouth to say something when Dad came down the stairs. I let out a breath that I had no idea I had been holding in.

"You look beautiful Case." he smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "Are the other's nearly ready?"

"They're just coming down now." he said. I nodded at him and tried not to look back at Cappie. As much as I hated myself for it I almost melted at the look of love Cappie had before when he was looking at me. Like that would never change and...

"Case are you OK?" Mum asked as she came downstairs.

"Fine." I replied in a voice that seemed distant, as if I wasn't actually the one who said it. I was saved from saying anything else when Rusty came down. We all walked out to the car as Mum and Dad went into the front, Rusty went into the back-seat first taking the seat next to the right window which left me and Cappie next to each other. I climbed into the middle holding the bottom of my dress. Cappie came in and shut the door and then Dad pulled away from our house. Away from where I could easily hide from Cappie. How I'm meant to do that when I'm right next to him in a restaurant I have no idea but I need to figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

We got to the restaurant as I tried to squash the nerves that for some reason had taken control of my stomach. Which never really made sense, sure we were going to a reasonably cosy restaurant, and sure one of the people going was my ex-boyfriend, and sure I hadn't dated anyone since... but we were sitting with my brother so really I would be fine. However I missed the sparkle in Rus's eyes until it was a little too late. We walked into the restaurant and were waiting for the waiter to come over when I seen the sparkle, and by then it was too late.

"Mum? Dad?" he called causing them to turn around. "I'm really sorry, but I don't feel well. Would you mind if I went home."

"Oh sweetie." Mum said putting her hand against his forehead. "You don't have a temperature. Come on I'll drive you back."

"No!" he said urgently. "I mean I wouldn't want to ruin your evening, I'll just get a taxi, I'm sure I'll be fine after a lie down."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." he said and shuffled out.

He was so not sick! I know fake sick, I done it enough times growing up, but he will be dead when we get home. Especially considering when the waiter discovered we lost a person he changed the arrangement slightly in case they had a larger party come in later without a reservation. So we split up into two groups. My parents (who were on the other side of the restaurant) and me and Cappie. I almost paled when I seen where we would be sitting. It was a small table, that would normally be used for dates, and from the looks of the waiter I'm almost sure we were on a date. I sighed as I took one of the seats as Cappie sat opposite me.

"Wine?" the waiter asked.

"Please." I said right away. I don't normally take wine, but I wasn't sure I could do this completely sober, however given my parents were here (and footing the bill) I couldn't get too drunk either. Cappie shook his head and I watched the waiter walk away for as long as I could before turning back to Cappie. Given the closeness and position of the two of us, it was hard not to meet his eyes. So I grabbed a menu and opened it up so that I could focus on that instead.

"Case." Cap said.

"Yeah." I replied still not shifting the menu.

"You don't need to be awkward. We've done this plenty of times before."

"Yeah, when we were dating." I replied with my eyes still on the menu until he pulled it away from me. I went to snatch it back but he faster than me and held it too far out for me to reach . I looked over to my parents making sure they weren't watching. Not that they would be but...

"And what was so bad about that?" he asked that innocent look moving into his endless blue eyes.

"Nothing. But... I haven't even, with the exception of this week, seen you since spring break."

I seen a somewhat dark look pass through his eyes. I hated that, I always thought Cappie should look happy. He was normally such a happy person that causing him to look like that always cut me deep. For him to look visibly upset meant that he was truly hurt. And knowing I was the one to cause it, it was horrible knowing that.

"See, that right there is why shouldn't do this again! Time after time, one or both of us ends up being miserable."

"And what about when we're not together? I've already admitted that I was miserable without you, so I think it's only fair that you take your turn now."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. And the look in his eyes told me he was being serious. I wanted to lie, tell him that I was fine, that I barely thought him and never spent the whole of thanksgiving with a tub of ice-cream, every sad relationship movie possible and my bed covers over me acting like a shield keeping everything out. But he was right, he had been honest and if nothing else he deserved the same in return.

"Fine. I haven't exactly been over the moon happy for a while. But..."

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Cap..." I paused then not sure how to get this over to him. And it was in this pause the waiter came back over with the wine, which drank in one go trying to prepare for this. "I can't deny we had some pretty amazing times together, but we also had some of the worst falls. I mean it never seems to work out. And it's not even for different reasons! Cap we're just... in different places. And I'm not sure we'll ever get to the same place."

"And you're not willing to try?" he said and could tell he was fighting to keep his voice low so as to not disturb anyone else there.

"We have." I replied "We did try, and it was going well. I mean I could... I thought we'd be able to work past all the stupid things that used to get in the way but we couldn't."

"Because you kept trying to change me and..."

"I didn't!" I wanted to scream but I settled for a harsher tone instead. "All I wanted was even a hint that you were serious about us. I just wanted to know that we could eventually be together. I wanted to know that I played as big a part of your ideal future that you did in mine. All I wanted was the slightest hint that for us you would try to grow up. I seen a family, you know lots of little us running around getting messy, me reprimanding them, you joining them. Perfect Christmas's spent cuddled up on a couch watching them open presents, being forever."

"You were the one that gave up on. I wanted to be forever too, my ten year plan hasn't changed. It was you who decided we wouldn't work. It was you who never had faith."

"You broke up with me." I shot back.

"Only before you broke up with me."

"See." I said nearly in tears now. "We can't even have a simple talk without shouting at each other. I love you Cap, but I don't think we'll make it through this."

Feeling the tears start to fall, I stood up. "I'm sorry." I said and ran not even bothering to let my parents know. I ran with no destination in mind. I just knew I couldn't be there with him. Deciding that no matter nowhere in this city was far enough from him, I decided to go home and drive back to DC. But when I got there I was stunned with what I seen.

"Ash?" I asked the figure facing the opposite way from me. She turned around smiling then the smile fell from her face when she turned around and seen me. "Case? Are you OK?"

I just burst into tears and felt her arms go around me, as I let all the tears I held back since spring break fall.

"You want to go inside?" she asked after they had slowed down a little. I shook my head.

"Drive." was all I managed to say.

"Why don't you let me? And you can tell me all about what made you cry like that."

I merely nodded and followed towards my car. I climbed into the passenger seat and let my head rest against the glass not sure if I was ready to talk about what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash had been driving for an hour now, and we had sat in perfect silence, well I may have sniffled a couple of times but that was it. I mean I could see in my peripheral vision that she kept shooting me glances, but I couldn't seem to look at her.

"OK, Case. Come on, you've been silent for ages, tell me what's up." She said pulling up into a deserted parking lot near the mall. I sighed and tried to hide in my seat, hoping that in time she would give up. But it's Ash, I knew she wouldn't that. She was always the one that made me face up to things I know I should, but that I never wanted to.

"We fought." I replied eventually feeling her gaze on me even if I was looking out of my window to avoid it.

"Why?" she asked clearly not needing conformation on who else made up the "we".

"Not saying." I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Case, are you aware you're acting like a five year old?" she said dryly. "Come on tell me, I promise it will not leave this car."

"We were going to dinner, the five of us, but then Rusty said he was sick so he went home, so then they put us on this tiny table that was clearly for dates, then _he_ brought up the past, then we began arguing over whose fault it was that we're not together now. Do you know he blames me?" I said it all in a rush and turned to her when I had finished.

"Case you know I love you." she said, oh great now she was going to say something that I won't like. She took in a breath and placed her hands over mine. "But you were going to break up with him at graduation."

"Only because he was too lazy to try!" I screamed. "He never wanted to put in any effort to us. All he kept saying was "what if you get into CRU?" he refused to even talk to me about it. How can he say that I broke his heart when he didn't even care enough to try and have a proper grown up talk with me?"

"Casey, this is the same guy who tried his hardest to win you back for two years, even after you shot him down time and time again."

"He did it to me." I huffed.

"One time!" she let out. "And that was because he thought you would just end up leaving again."

"He never came even after you talked to him." I pointed out.

"And you know why." she replied. "Besides he made it eventually didn't he?"

"OK, I am aware of what happened between the both of us. I was there, so we can steer away from memory lane."

"So what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Case..."

"I'm being serious, I have no clue what I want. I mean part of me wants to run back and tell him I was being stupid and maybe he was right and the only way we'll be happy is together. The other part, the smarter part, is reminding me that all we do is hurt each other."

"If that was true you guys wouldn't have gotten together again."

"All that means is that we're too stupid to realise."

"Oh my god Casey! Don't you get it? You told me he was always there in your relationships, maybe there was a reason for that? Have you dated anyone since spring break?"

I shook my head. Not that I hadn't been asked, I mean I had... it was just the guys didn't seem right. Ashleigh had decided that looking at me expectedly would get me to elaborate Well I wasn't going to. She sighed and started up the car again.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"We're getting you home." she replied.

"I don't want to go home! Let's go out!"

She laughed then. "And five year old Case is back. And even if you don't speak to Ca..." she stopped when I glared at her. "Fine, even if you don't talk to him, you should at least let your parents know that you're all right."

"I'll text them."

"You have to go at some point."

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"Nope." she smiled and began driving back home. We sat in silence again until we reached my house and she parked in the driveway. "It's now or never Case."

I opened my mouth to respond but she cut across me. "Forget I gave you that option, it's now Case. You know you have to go in."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Case." Ash said walking away when we had both got out of the car.

"Bye." I called after her, it wasn't until I opened the front door I realised that I never asked her why she was here.

* * *

"Case, there you are!" Mum said hugging me. "Where did you go? We were worried, you could have told us before you left the restaurant."

"Yeah, sorry I left, I went for... I went to see... I went for a drive." I stuttered my way through it, not sure exactly how much Cappie would have told them.

Mum just nodded, and turned sharply around and went into the kitchen. Well that was just great now she was mad at me. I walked up to my room, and opened the door, glad to be alone. I switched on my light and fell onto the bed. I closed my eyes as the door creaked open.

"Should I be offended there aren't any pictures of me?" Cappie said pulling me from my (semi) relaxed state.

"Oh there are." I replied opening up the bottom drawer on my night stand. "See."

I turned to him then. "I'm sorry I ran out, for all the times I called you childish, it was me acting like an infant today."

"OK so I should balance it out. I think we should talk."

I nodded and he came and sat next to me on the bed. We both seemed to be debating silently who should start.

"Case I..."

"I'm sorry I..."

We both laughed awkwardly. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I guess serious conversation's aren't always my forte either." I tried to laugh but it sounded more like a strangling sound.

"See, it's not so easy." he laughed back. "But seriously Casey, see I can be serious, I think we should at least try to do this again. We can't hurt any more than we are right now. But it might get better, I love you Casey Cartwright, and I have ever since that day I've already told you about, I knew you were special when I first seen you. I don't think I can ever love anyone as much as I love, and yes that is the present tense, you. Because, as cheesy as it is, I can't imagine love without the image of you looking back at me and just smiling."

I smiled at him, tears forming in my eyes. "The night you gave me you're jacket when it was raining after that movie."

"What?" he asked confused.

I giggled a little "That's when I realised I loved you. You remember the night right?"

He paused for a moment then a smile lit up his face as he puffed his chest a little "The day I swooped you off your feet."

I nodded. "It was perfect. And I was almost impressed that you weren't out of breath."

"Why Miss Cartwright, what is that meant to imply?" he raised one of his eyebrows. I hit him with one of my pillows. He smiled and hit me with it except that he held onto it.

"I give up!" I cried after five minutes laughing. "You win."

"Good." he smiled. And that's when I realised how we were positioned, we were lying next to each other on the bed, face to face. I seen his face register this as well, and his eyes darkened ever so slightly.

He leaned over and gently brushed lips over mine.

"Case, I'll stop if you say the word. Tell me that you don't want this, and I will walk out of this room, leave you alone for the rest of the holiday and never speak to you again. Just say the word."

He was looking into my eyes, almost like he could tell just from them how I was feeling. Which he might actually be able to do, but that's not the point. The point is my brain was screaming at me to let him go, let him go and not put us through the hurting all over again. However it seemed my brain was fuzzy from the wine earlier so it was my heart that had final say in my decision.

"Stay." I whispered and leaned up a little to reconnect our lips again.


End file.
